


Dear constellation

by Halocrowns



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Bad Jokes, Good versus Evil, How Do I Tag, Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Platonic Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halocrowns/pseuds/Halocrowns
Summary: A boy crashes into earth. Befriends 3 people and goes back into space , if you expected a smart group who knew the battles and anylized science to the TOP...Hmhmhm you where wrong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dear constellation

Milo stared upon the ceiling , with its blue-white shades as so was his skin. 45,018 years resting in the same broken down ship and so on with the years that the ship wasted away . The low hum of the generator from the centre his ship phased through the walls . It was tired and needed to rest for once . Everything else seemed quiet , unless you counted the momentary sighs from the boy himself . The only reason why he was up anyways , was due to the power faulting for too long this time . His hair became damp after sitting there , awake , for the past hour . A gentle reminder that he's been alone this whole time , aside from the ship herself , who was given a pretty swell a.i system. Nobody was really around to help him stand again , his body now utterly frail from the lack of just about everything. The dim light from the walls helped illuminate the room he resided in , it's corners and appliances forming through his vision as it slowly came back. All he can do is wait for the ship to come back to its previous brighter self as it did before. He'd been here for hours anyways , unable to look , say or do much of anything but listen to the mechanical humm. His wings where glazed over with frost or droplets from what was left over . He wasn't mad the machine failed , it did well for how long it's kept him in a sleep-death state. Suddenly the lights flickered back on , aside from the backup that was on already . The hum from the generator previously , turned into a whirr , the wheels being heard turning once again. The ship popped up a small screen at the foot of his bed with a feminine voice chiming in from the speakers around the room . Her voice still remained smooth and sweet like jelly in the summer , as it did before. "hello dear , you've been a good nap yes?" . Despite being blind for the moment , he rolled his eyes the best he could and let out a hoarse "hello" . A smile tugged at lips for a moment , oh how hes missed the sound of her voice again. He wants to thaw out quicker than what he was , being frozen for so long made him feel like a cold Dino nugget , forgotten in the back of the freezer for 5 years . Not that he would know what a Dino nugget was though , he wasn't human after all and he's missed out on these snacks . The air around him was warm though , thankfully . The generator still did her job and the a.i system was orderly and thoughtful... a ring chimed again from the system , shaking him oit of his zone and back into the world . " would you like to be refrozen or would you prefer thawing again? Its been ages since youve taken steps out of the roo-" milo laughed , interrupting her worried tone . Despite her being only wires , bytes and other misccalanious items , she still could feel this ...life . "I'll thaw again , youre good . Just give me a little bit longer and ill come crawling back." A long pause wavered throughout the room after that ,not one of uncomfotableness but...more happy and calming to the senses . Hours ticked by and his movement began to come back to him. Hed have to spend the next month or more getting his strength back though . Thankfully he wasnt alone to do it though , he had the system , hed like to give her an actual name though...soon . Nows not the time though , god knows where hes going to end up and only time will tell if he'll be able to even land on a hospitable and gentle planet. Alas he needs to focus on the now . His joints popped as he moved them for the first time in what felt like eons , the little bit of ice flaking off like snow . The floor seemed to creak underneath his weight , his landing on it wasnt graceful so he want suprised in the slightest about it. He knew this was going to be a long couple of weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually making a full attempt to get a storyline out first. I hope I can Continue with this though , and I'm greatful I have my friends to help♡♡.


End file.
